


Five Minute Fiction

by phoenix_173



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr Prompt, ambiguous character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Minute Fiction prompt from Tumblr.</p><p>(Repost of stories from Tumblr prompts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minute Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gang. I decided to repost these as a series rather than a multi chapter. That way people who don't care for OT3 can avoid what they don't like.

I was tagged by @ozhawkauthor

Rules: Use five minutes, and only five minutes, to write a drabble. No re-reading, no editing. Tag ten followers afterward.

* * *

* * *

 

Darcy was pissed. What the hell had she been thinking? Why, oh why were the fates so set on her and this asshole? What had she done in a previous life to deserve to put up with this moron?

When their words matched, she was happy, ecstatic even. She finally had hope for that one person who would get her, even with all her crazy. Turns out, fate’s a bitch with a bad sense of humor.

One of these days, he’d run in to a situation he wouldn’t be able to talk himself out of. One of these days, she wouldn’t be there to do it for him. One of these days.

She stomped passed the security guards at the tower flashing her id at them as she strode through on her way towards the bank of elevators. She fumed as she punched the appropriate button. She tapped her toe as she contemplated just how to rip him a new one and whether or not she wanted an audience.

Maybe she should just wash her hands of all this. Maybe she should take that teaching position that Culver has been offering for the past few years. Life is full of maybes.

By the time the elevator stopped she’d worked up a full head of steam. He was going to regret what he’d done this time.

…

 

* * *

 


End file.
